Will and Lyra: After the Parting
by Michelle Zealand
Summary: Lyra and Will are seperated. They both are in different worlds...until...
1. Introduction

Lyra and Will: After the Parting 

INTRODUCTION

Lyra and Will departed ten years ago. Lyra went to her College, and Will went to his. Lyra had nothing, just her daemon, Pan. Will had Dr. Malone and his mother. Will and Dr. Malone were on the run from the law, Mary (Dr. Malone) had smashed a very important peice of science equipment. Will has to hide his mother from people who want to put her in an insane assylum. This is were the story starts, Lyra with nothing and Will with the Law.


	2. Lyra Heartbroken

Chapter 1: Lyra

Lyra has been in her world of daemons for ten years. She came back expecting her mother and father waiting with open arms. Instead she found herself a home, in a girls' school. The school is teaching her aliothometer skills, how she lost her skills...no one knows.

"Lyra, Lyra! Guess what?" a girl ran over to Lyra her black, sleek hair flowing behind her with the breeze.

"What is it Tee?" Lyra asked brushing her hair out of her eyes. Tee shoved a letter into Lyra's hands and said, "Read it!"

_Dear Lyra,_

_I am proud to announce that you have a job offering with the Church. They would like you to be their Aliothiometer Reader. Please respond as soon as possible. _

_ Sincerely,_

_The Master of Jordan College_

"See? You are going to get a job! Yay! I am so happy for you!" exclaimed Tee. Lyra glanced at Tee with a darkened expression. "What?"

"Remember about that boy I told you about, Will," Lyra began, "Well, the Church wanted to kill us. They want me to forgive them." She threw the letter away and went back to her dorm. Tee was close at her heels. Lyra burst into her room and started crying.

"Oh Lyra, I know you loved Will, but you need to move on. Find a nice boy at the Winter Festival and start a family," Tee said rocking Lyra into her arms.

"What if he finds out?" Lyra said between sobs. Tee didn't answer. She knew he wouldn't come and find out. It was impossible. Everyone believed that she was making him up, but there was something about the way she cried that made it seem so real. Tee pushed these thoughts to the side and decided that she would talk to her mother. 'Mom would know what to do,' she thought.

* * *

Okay, so here's the deal. I have no clue how the stuff below this got here, but I can't delete it. Just ignore it if it happens in the future. Please give me a review, cunstructive critism is welcome! 

Snapple!


	3. Will and Mary

Chapter 2: Will 

Will arrived in his world disgruntled and a little scared. Would his mother be okay? He shook his head at the thought of his mother being sent to an institution. Urgh!

"Will, where does the woman that your mother is with live?" Mary asked puling him to his feet. Will got up and led her down a number of winding streets, abruptly stopping at 21 Terrace Lane.

"Here," he said. They walked up and rang the doorbell. A dog started barking. "I didn't know she had a dog." He said aloud, accidentally of course. The lock clicked and the door opened. His music teacher's face swarmed into view.

"Oh Will! Your mother, she...she..." she started sobbing. "It happened only five minutes ago. I don't know what to do!" Mary stepped in and introduced herself.

"I'm Mary...Mary Guggenheim. I have been helping Will with his, uh, homework," she said shaking the woman's hand. "Where is his mother?"

"Up the stairs, second door on the right; come Will, we'll have a spot of tea," she took Will into the kitchen and started bustling about. Mary turned to go up the stairs when-

"Wait! I want to see my mum first!" Will scrambled up the stairs and Mary followed in suit. They came too the second door on the right and could hear moaning coming from inside. Will pushed the door open. His mother was lying on the floor stroking a doll.

"It's okay Will. It's okay, Daddy will be back," she kept muttering over and over again. Mary stepped forward and Will's mother stood up. "Get away! I won't let you take my son! Back woman!" She pushed Mary who toppled over a large oak desk.

"MUM!" Will shouted. "Mum, it's me. Will." She stared at Will and then looked at the doll.

"Wha-you, grew up? No, you are not my Will. You are a liar! Get out!" she screamed. The music teacher came rushing t the seen.

"Hush hush," she said stroking his mother's hair. She calmed down immediately. She lay down on the bed and fell asleep without delay. "Earlier, she wouldn't let me calm her. Will, she needs to get to the hospital. She is mentally ill. You know it, Mary-can I call you that?" Mary nodded, "knows it, and I know it." Will looked at his mother. She was in horrible shape; se couldn't even remember that Will grew up. He could tell that if she stayed here she would be a danger to everyone.

"Okay, we'll take her to the hospital," he sighed and stroked her hair.

"We mustn't wake her," Mary whispered, picking up her legs while Will held her head. They put her into the car and drove to the hospital.


End file.
